


Soltanto mio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, post-sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prompt: Dragon Ball, Goku/Vegeta, "Neanche morto".La gelosia di Vegeta non passa inosservata.





	Soltanto mio

Soltanto mio

 

 Vegeta era intento ad infilarsi i pantaloni blu della battle-suit, Goku gli comparve davanti, il principe dei saiyan gridò, cadendo all’indietro sul letto.

“Razza di idiota!” sbraitò Vegeta.

“Urca, ma non dovevamo allenarci?” domandò Goku, battendo le palpebre.

Vegeta arrossì, alzandosi in piedi e cercò gli stivali bianchi.

“Sì, ma non devi apparire così. Esistono le porte, si bussa” ringhiò.

Goku si grattò la testa.

“Chichi mi ha telefonato che era già con Bulma al centro commerciale. Pensavo di essere in ritardo” si giustificò.

Vegeta infilò uno degli stivali e, ringhiando, ribatté: “Piantala con le tue insulse scuse”. Infilò l’altro stivaletto.

“Hai messo su muscoli mentre non guardavo?” domandò Goku, sporgendosi in avanti e battendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

“No, è solo la tuta che è più stretta. La Donna l’ha appena creata, è più resistente, ma a quanto pare è troppo attillata. Le ho detto di allargarle” rispose Vegeta. Uscì dalla camera da letto e percorse il corridoio fino alle scale, Goku camminava dietro di lui con la mano tra i capelli a cespuglio.

“Io penso che ti stia bene” ammise Goku.

Vegeta s’irrigidì, le orecchie bollenti, e accelerò il passo, sentendo i suoi stivaletti scricchiolare.

“Sei diventato un esperto di moda?” domandò, aprendo la porta della Gravity Room.

Goku entrò, dicendo: “Non so neanche cosa sia. Però ormai inizio ad avere occhio per la fisionomia saiyan, soprattutto da quando frequento Broly”.

Vegeta si accigliò, chiudendogli la massiccia porta di metallo alle spalle, si accese una luce rossa e la gravità aumento.

“Frequenti?” domandò il principe, mentre Goku si sgranchì le gambe, le braccia, e si piegò a destra e a sinistra.

“Oggi sono davvero carico, preparati” disse Son, saltellò sul posto, tirando qualche pugno a vuoto.

“Che diamine vuol dire che frequenti Broly?!” sbottò Vegeta, cercando di colpirlo con una sequela di pugni.

Goku li parò uno dopo l’altro e iniziò il contrattacco.

“Nel senso che vado spesso a trovarlo. Suo padre gli aveva insegnato un sacco di tradizioni saiyan e me le faccio dire” spiegò.

Vegeta cercò di raggiungerlo con un calcio alla testa, ma Goku lo parò col gomito.

“Potrei dirtele io” si lamentò Vegeta.

“Lui non ha senso del pudore, esattamente come me. Mi dice cose che ti farebbero arrabbiare o vergognare. Come ad esempio che la nostra è una razza bigama, scegliamo due compagni per la vita: un maschio e una femmina.

Tu questo non me lo avevi detto” ribatté Goku.

Vegeta lo raggiunse con una serie di ki-blast, Son incrementò l’aura facendo scoppiare le piccole onde di energia, creando un pesante polverone.

“Oggi la tua velocità è almeno il doppio rispetto all’ultima volta, ed è passata solo una settimana” biascicò Son.

 “Come fai a non capire che probabilmente Broly te lo sta dicendo per provarci con te?!” gridò Vegeta. Scattò, con il viso madido di sudore, verso Son, raggiungendolo con una testata all’addome.

Goku si piegò in avanti, rischiò di essere colpito ancora e si teletrasportò alle spalle di Briefs, immobilizzandolo.

“Non mi aspettavo… una simile potenza… sei davvero in gamba, Vegeta” esalò. Lo lasciò andare, respirando affannosamente, Briefs cadde seduto. Entrambi avevano i visi madidi di sudore, Son chiuse gli occhi riprendendo fiato.

Vegeta cercò di regolare il respiro, si alzò a fatica e raggiunse il pannello dei comandi, spegnendo la gravity room.

“Tu non mi stai ascoltando” borbottò.

< Il pensiero di Kakaroth tra le braccia di Broly mi stava tormentando da un po’. Ora sta raggiungendo una nuova intensità.

Perché il mio corpo reagisce sempre di più a Kakaroth? Ho il terrore che con questa tuta se ne accorga.

Proprio a me doveva succedere? Non è giusto > pensò, scuotendo la testa.

Goku rise, grattandosi la testa.

“Sei fuori strada con Broly. Senti, perché non ne mangiamo davanti a del cibo? Sto morendo di fame” propose.

Gli stomaci di entrambi gorgogliavano rumorosamente.

“Va bene. Probabilmente ci sarà qualcosa in cucina” rispose Vegeta con tono gelido.

Gli occhi di Son brillarono. “Yuuuh Uuuuh!” festeggiò.

 Vegeta riaprì la massiccia porta della stanza e si allontanò nella direzione della cucina, passando sotto un arco di legno, raggiunse il frigorifero e si voltò, vedendo Goku raggiungerlo. Lo aprì e corrugò la fronte spaziosa, piegandosi in avanti.

“Qui c’è solo del riso e qualche dolce comprato da quella pazza della madre di Bulma” enumerò.

Goku guardò i suoi glutei sporti in fuori, stretti dai pantaloni attillati, e si voltò a guardare i fornelli.

“Peccato non ci sia pesce” borbottò.

“Io volevo un po’ di carne, ma dovremo accontentarci” disse Briefs, uscendo le varie cibarie e mettendole sul tavolo.

Goku si sedette, Vegeta roteò una sedia e vi si accomodò, appoggiando le braccia sullo schienale.

Guardò Goku iniziare a divorare il cibo utilizzando le bacchette, e recuperò una ciotola, infilandoci le dita e mangiando con le mani.

< Non dovrei neanche pensarci a lui in quel senso. Come faccio ad essere sicuro di quello che provo? Un momento prima mi sembra solo un bambino e quello dopo lo odio. Passo il tempo a pensare di ammazzarlo, magari è un desiderio passeggero…

Sì, così passeggero che quando è morto contro Cell mi sarei lasciato morire. Posso continuare a negarlo come una femminuccia. Io sono Vegeta-sama, non posso lasciarmi sottomettere dai miei sentimenti > pensò.

“Ehy, qualcosa non va?” gli domandò Goku.

Vegeta alzò lentamente lo sguardo, scrollando le spalle.

“Tutto bene, Vegeta? Oggi sembri assente?” chiese Goku, mettendo la sua ciotola vuota su altre due al suo fianco.

“Non sono affari tuoi.

Comunque mi hai detto che posso stare sereno con Broly. Cosa ti rende tanto sicuro? Mi sembra che al momento frequenti sono un’aliena di sesso femminile, non mi stupirebbe stia cercando un saiyan dell’altro sesso per completare il quadro” disse Briefs. Afferrò un bigné della madre di Bulma e se lo portò alle labbra, succhiò, ed un po’ di crema gli finì sul volto.

Goku arrossì.

< Perché non ti accorgi mai di quanto sai essere imbarazzante alle volte? Sei dannatamente seducente e nemmeno te ne rendi conto! > pensò, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Mi ha detto chiaro e tondo chi ha per la testa e non sono io. Anzi, voleva gli mettessi una parola buona” rispose. Spostò il gomito e un bicchiere d’acqua si rovesciò per terra.

Vegeta finì il dolce e si alzò in piedi.

“Guarda che disastro” brontolò. Andò a recuperare dei tovaglioli, Goku gli si alzò dietro, scivolò sull’acqua e cadde all’indietro. Urlò, afferrandosi a Vegeta e precipitò a terra, l’altro gli finì addosso.

“Kakaroth, mollami!” sbraitò Vegeta, allontanando le braccia da lui.

Goku guardò il principe sul suo petto.

“Broly mi ha detto che vuole te” ammise.

“COSA?!” sbraitò Vegeta, irrigidendosi, alzò il capo e l’osservò con gli occhi sgranati, rosso in viso.

Goku avvicinò il viso al suo, il calore del suo corpo a contatto con quello del saiyan più grande, Son abbassò lo sguardo e fece un sorriso malizioso.

“Da quando ti faccio questo effetto?” sussurrò all’orecchio di Vegeta, indicando più in basso un movimento della stessa.

Vegeta balzò in piedi, indietreggiando.

“Stai fraintendendo qualcosa, Kakaroth” gemette, nascondendosi dietro il tavolo.

“Vuoi farmi credere che t’interessa la proposta di Broly?” domandò Son. Cercò di avvicinarglisi, ma Vegeta si allontanava girando intorno al tavolo.

“ASSOLUTAMENTE NO, KAKAROTH!

Però avvicinati troppo e ti ammazzo. Guarda che lo faccio!” sbraitò Briefs, venuzze pulsavano sul suo viso arrossato.

“Sono giorni che voglio chiederti cosa ti succede. Sei sempre turbato, anche più di quanto tu non sia di solito.

Cerchi di evitarmi, e gli sbalzi d’umore di oggi sono la prova evidente che qualcosa non va.

Non ti eri accorto di quanto Broly cercasse di avvicinarsi a te? Nonostante il suo adorato padre sia morto, noi siamo ancora vivi. Non è tornato per vendicarsi, ma non fa altro che chiedere di te. Lui è il motivo della tua preoccupazione?” gli disse Goku.

Vegeta iniziò a tremare vistosamente, aprì la finestra e balzò fuori, atterrando nel giardino.

“Vegeta!” lo chiamò Goku, affacciandosi.

Briefs spiccò il volo, accelerò al massimo, il vento che gli sferzava il viso, i capelli ondeggiavano ai lati del suo viso.

< Perfetto, ora sto anche scappando!

Come può anche lontanamente pensare che io sia attratto da Broly? Riesce ad essere uno zotico peggiore di lui! Per non parlare della sua mancanza di controllo, della sua potenza, anche se non voglio ammetterlo quel tipo mi fa paura.

No, sto scappando dal fatto che si era quasi accorto di quello che provo. Non volevo capisse l’effetto che mi faceva in modo così esplicito.

Sono così confuso, dannazione >. Atterrò in mezzo allo spiazzo di una foresta, tutt’intorno a cerchio degli alti pini.

“Vegeta, non farlo mai più. Mi hai fatto spaventare a morte” si lamentò Goku, teletrasportandosi davanti a lui.

Vegeta si voltò di scatto, dandogli le spalle. < Come ho fatto a non pensarci che mi avrebbe raggiunto subito?! > si chiese.

“Senti, anche se quello che ha detto Broly è vero, non sceglierei mai lui come compagno. Anzi, non sceglierei neanche chi m’interessa. Non ho nessuna intenzione di tradire Bulma” disse secco Vegeta.

“Io a Chichi ne ho parlato. Ha faticato un po’ ad accettarlo, come tutto quello che riguarda il mio essere alieno. Però alla fine mi ha detto che l’importante è che io non la lasci, e soprattutto che non mi veda con altre donne. Per lei è un’altra follia come i capelli biondi” spiegò Goku con voce pacata. Fece un passo verso il principe dei saiyan.

“Non ti avvicinare” disse gelido Briefs.

“Vegeta… Bulma non può impedirti di essere ciò che sei. Io la conosco, se glielo spieghi capirà” lo rassicurò Goku. Avanzò di un altro passo.

“Non capisci quando ti si parla? Non ti ho detto di non avvicinarti” ringhiò Vegeta.

Goku si mise le mani sui fianchi.

“Testone che non sei altro, devo parlarti di qualcosa d’importante. Ascoltami piuttosto” borbottò.

Vegeta serrò i pugni, si voltò di scatto e gli lanciò contro un’onda, Goku la parò.

“Ahia!” si lamentò Son, il braccio arrossato. “Vegeta, ti prego…”.

“Tsk. Probabilmente mi stai per dire che invece tu vorresti far cambiare idea a Broly riguardo a te” disse Vegeta.

“Te la sei cercata” disse Goku. Spinse con il suo corpo Vegeta contro un albero, Briefs arrossì sentendo il petto caldo dell’altro premere contro di lui. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, mentre Goku lo baciava, rimase senza fiato, mentre sentiva le labbra bollenti di Son impossessarsi delle sue. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre Goku si staccava da lui.

“Volevo dirti questo. Se però hai paura di me…”. Iniziò a dire Son.

Vegeta gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e ricambiò al bacio, mugolando, spingendosi contro di lui ancora premuto contro l’albero.

“Cazzo, Kakaroth. Non hai ancora capito? Voglio che tu sia mio, soltanto mio” gemette.

Goku lo guardò con aria confusa. “Ve-Vegeta… Allora era questo che… che ti preoccupava…” sussurrò.

Vegeta annuì, poggiandogli la testa sul petto.

“Non so come sia potuto succedere, misera terza classe, ma… Ti desidero. Ti desidero con tutto me stesso. Ho il terrore che il mondo se ne possa accorgere, che tu mi possa scacciare o Bulma ripudiare” ammise, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

Goku gli posò le mani sui fianchi e strinse, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio.

“E tu, Vegeta? Sei soltanto mio?” chiese.

Vegeta annuì impercettibilmente e Goku lo baciò, Vegeta ricambiò, avventandosi vorace sulle labbra dell’altro, arrossandolo. Goku gli faceva muovere i fianchi, facendogli strofinare a ritmo il bacino contro il suo, avanti e indietro. Ghignò e lo fece stendere sul prato, leccandogli il collo.

“Non fraintendere. Io sono il principe e tu la terza classe, non mi faccio sottomettere” ringhiò Vegeta. Lo afferrò per i capelli e lo ribaltò, sedendosi sopra di lui. “A meno che non sia io a sceglierlo” disse.

Goku gli accarezzò i fianchi, mentre Vegeta gli martoriava il collo con svariati morsi, alcuni a sangue.

Goku gemette, inarcando la schiena, preda di sensazioni di dolore misti a piacere, mentre Vegeta leccava i segni dei morsi, sentendo il sapore metallico delle goccioline di sangue.

Goku iniziò a sfilargli la tuta. “Pri-prima che ti… soffochi…” disse. Sorrise, ansimando piano.

“Ti ricambio il favore” disse Vegeta, ghignò ed iniziò a spogliare Son. Gli leccò la guancia, mordicchiandogli il mento.

I loro corpi ignudi erano sfiorati dall’aria fredda di montagna.

“Sai, lo penso da tanto, ma non te l’ho mai detto. Sei così bello, Vegeta…” sussurrò Goku, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Scordatelo Kakaroth, la prima volta non ti faccio stare sopra, neanche morto” disse Vegeta, arrossendo.

Goku gli accarezzò i glutei, Vegeta gli afferrò i polsi. “Vacci piano con le mani, Kakaroth” disse quest’ultimo, facendogliele mettere sul petto massiccio.

Goku gli passò le mani tra i capelli e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo lentamente, sentendolo gemere di piacere.

“Tu, invece, no” lo sfidò, con un sorrisetto lussurioso.

 

******

 

“Lo sai che si è fatta notte? Le nostre mogli ci avranno dati per dispersi” disse Vegeta, guardando il cielo stellato sopra di lui, coperto in parte dalle cime degli alberi. Il suo corpo ignudo era avvinghiato a quello di Goku, mentre gli accarezzava il petto, con la mano priva di guanto.

“ _Mnh_? Sai che sono felice?” domandò Son.

“Quando tua moglie ti minaccerà lo sarai meno, Kakaroth” disse Vegeta. Rabbrividì per l’aria gelida della notte e sbadigliò, strusciandosi contro il corpo bollente del più giovane.

“Per una volta non ci sono segreti tra noi. Mi sembra quasi di conoscere il tuo cuore” disse Goku, accarezzandogli il petto.

< Non mi ero mai avvicinato così tanto a te. Mi sembra quasi di poter recepire ogni tuo pensiero, ogni tua mossa > pensò.

“Mi sembra di poter fare lo stesso con te, Kakaroth” borbottò Vegeta, arrossendo.

 


End file.
